Destiny
by cleotheo
Summary: At Harry and Ginny's wedding, Hermione is very aware of her single status. But luckily for her, a certain platinum blond Slytherin is there to keep her company and show her that being single at a wedding isn't the end of the world. Saucy Dramione One-Shot.


**A/N - This is just a little racy one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

In her hotel room, Hermione Granger got ready for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's wedding with mixed emotions. She was thrilled for Harry and Ginny, and knew that they'd been looking forward to the day for months, but she couldn't help but reflect on her own life. Attending the wedding of two of her best friends was a stark reminder that she was alone. She had no-one significant in her life and her love life had been non-existent since her break up with Ron Weasley almost four months ago.

Ron was another reason Hermione wasn't sure she was looking forward to the wedding. Obviously as Ginny's brother and Harry's best friend he was part of the wedding party. In fact he was the best man while Hermione was Ginny's chief bridesmaid. Even though their breakup had been mutual, and long overdue, things were still a little tense between them. Even an amicable split left its scars and a day like today only reminded Hermione of the relationship she used to share with Ron. Once upon a time they'd been happy together, before their major differences made it impossible for them to have any sort of future together.

Despite knowing her and Ron would never have worked and that they were better off apart, Hermione still felt sad when she thought of what could have been. Although, it really didn't help that while she'd remained single, Ron had moved on with his life and started dating one of their old school mates, Parvati Patil. Hermione didn't resent Ron for moving on, but she knew it wouldn't be easy to see him with his girlfriend over the course of the day. Especially as the day was going to do nothing but remind her that she was alone, and nowhere near to meeting Mr Right and settling down.

Shaking her head to dispel her less than happy thoughts, Hermione checked she had everything in her small clutch bag and exited her hotel room. Making her way along the corridor in the five star hotel Harry and Ginny had rented for the wedding, Hermione slipped into Ginny's room. Ginny was sitting at the dressing table in her dressing gown, while her sister-in-law, Fleur, did her hair. Molly was fussing over the dress and making sure all of Ginny's accessories were ready while George's girlfriend, Angelina, sat on the bed sorting Ginny's make-up.

"How's it going?" Hermione asked, giving Ginny a smile through the mirror.

"It seems to be taking an age," Ginny grumbled. Even though she'd agreed to Fleur doing her hair, she hadn't expected it to take so long.

"You want to look perfect for Harry, don't you?" Fleur replied with sniff as she carried on teasing Ginny's hair into an elaborate up-do.

"Yes, I want to look my best," Ginny replied.

Not only did Ginny want to look her best for Harry on the biggest day of their lives, but she knew their wedding pictures would be scrutinised the world over. Not only was Harry a war hero and the saviour of the wizarding world, but he was also a top quidditch star. Ginny herself was also a fairly big star in the quidditch world, and as such the couple were very much the golden couple of wizarding Britain. They couldn't be out in public without a fuss being made, and their wedding was no different. For months it was all the gossip columns could talk about, and although Harry and Ginny had barred the press from attending they would be releasing a few pictures to mark the occasion.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hermione asked.

"Could you go and check on Luna?" Molly asked. "I'm sure she's on her way, but we don't want to be falling behind."

"I'll go and see how she's getting along," Hermione replied. Luna was another of Ginny's bridesmaids, with the other two being girls from her quidditch team.

"And while you're out, can you just pop and check on Harry?" Molly added. "Just make sure everything's running to plan with him."

"Will do," Hermione said as she gave Ginny another reassuring smile before heading off to do as Molly asked.

Checking on Luna took two seconds, and when she knocked on the blonde girl's door she found Luna was almost ready to head to the bridal suite. Hermione had waited for Luna to grab her shoes, before walking with her back to Ginny's room. While Luna headed inside to see if she could be of any assistance, Hermione carried on down the corridor and around the corner to where Harry was getting ready in another suite.

"Is everyone decent?" Hermione called as she knocked and cracked open the door to the suite slightly.

"Come on in, Hermione," Harry called.

Hermione entered the room and found a much more relaxed atmosphere than there had been in Ginny's room. Harry and Ron were lounging on the bed, playing a game of chess. Neither of them were dressed in their suits, but they were both hanging up nearby. There looked to be no-one else in the room, but Hermione suspected Arthur and Ron's brothers were around someplace as well as Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who were the groomsmen.

"Hermione, you look great," Harry said with a smile when he looked up and spotted his friend.

Hermione's dress was the same shade of lilac as the other bridesmaids, but all their styles varied. Hermione's dress was a spaghetti strap, floor length, figure hugging number with a split running up her right leg. The dress was teamed with a pair of gorgeous lilac heels and her brunette curls were clipped off her face with a diamond hair clip shaped like a rose. She was also wearing light, make-up, simple silver jewellery and a spritz of her favourite perfume.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione replied, smiling back at her friend. "Molly just sent me to check that everything was okay. No last minute nerves?"

"None whatsoever," Harry replied confidently. "I can't wait to marry Ginny."

"That's great, because she can't wait to marry you," Hermione said. "Is there anything I can do for you, before I head back to Ginny?"

"Can you just pop downstairs and check there's been no problems with people arriving?" Harry checked. "They were having problems with the floo network last night, and I don't want anyone missing the wedding."

"I'll go and make sure everything is running smoothly," Hermione reassured her friend.

Giving Harry a quick kiss and wishing him luck, Hermione left the suite and headed downstairs to check on things. The family and the wedding party had all arrived the previous evening, and stayed overnight, but the majority of the guests were arriving that day. The wedding would be taking place in a large ballroom, before the formal reception took place and then a party on the evening.

Arriving downstairs, Hermione quickly learnt the floo network was functioning fine and the guests were arriving just fine. While she was downstairs, Hermione poked her head into the bar to see just who had arrived. In one corner of the room she spotted Bill, Charlie and George chatting merrily and having a pre-wedding drink. Other guests were also wandering about, including several members of Ginny and Harry's respective quidditch team.

Turning to leave, Hermione let out a surprised squeal when she walked straight into the solid body of a man standing behind her. Apologising, she looked up and felt unexpected nerves washing over her as she found herself looking into the deep grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. Draco played on the same quidditch team as Harry and the pair were pretty friendly these days and had put the past behind them. Hermione knew Draco vaguely through his friendship with Harry, but every time she saw him, she ended up reacting like a nervous teenager with a crush. When she'd been with Ron, she'd just brushed the feeling off as being uneasy around him given their history, but this was the first time she'd encountered Draco since her break-up, and she didn't think the same excuses were going to work.

"Granger," Draco greeted, giving Hermione a genuine smile as his grey eyes roved over her body appreciatively. He'd long since fancied Harry's feisty best friend but she'd been off limits when she was with Weasley. However, she was now available and he intended to make his move.

"Malfoy," Hermione replied, quickly gathering her composure. She was determined not to act like a nervous wreck around him. "I take it you're here for the wedding."

"No, I just spend my weekends all dressed up in fancy hotels," Draco replied with a sarcastic roll if his eyes.

"You look the type," Hermione retorted. "I don't suppose you're the casual sort."

"I can do casual," Draco replied. "And how about you? From the looks of you, I'd say you were a bridesmaid."

"I am," Hermione confirmed. "And I really should be getting back to the bride."

"See you around Granger," Draco said, offering her another smile before he headed into the bar.

"God, he's sexy," Hermione muttered to herself as she rushed back to the lifts so she could head back up to Ginny.

Idly she wondered if Draco was at the wedding alone. She knew he was single as he was another favourite with the press. Not only was he a big quidditch star, but he was also a Malfoy and then there was the fuss surrounding his family in the war. For a long time it was thought that Draco was a Death Eater, but once Voldemort had been killed it was revealed that he'd gone to Dumbledore for help and had been passing information onto the Order from within the Death Eater camp. Because of Draco's help during the war, Lucius didn't end up in Azkaban and the Malfoys showed the entire wizarding world that they were open to making sure blood was never again an issue in the wizarding world.

Arriving back to Ginny's room, Hermione pulled her attention away from Draco and focused back on her friend. She could think about Draco later, but right now she had duties to perform as Ginny's chief bridesmaid.

* * *

Harry and Ginny's wedding passed without a hitch, and it was a lovely, romantic ceremony. Hermione shed a few tears as she watched her best friends exchanging vows, and she just hoped that one day she'd find the same kind of happiness they had.

After the wedding, they took the formal pictures before the reception was held in another part of the hotel. The reception began with the speeches, with both Ron and Arthur making moving speeches as the best man and the father of the bride. Once the speeches were over, dinner was served and then the dancing began. Of course Harry and Ginny started proceedings with their first dance as a married couple, before other people took to the dance floor.

Despite not having a date, Hermione was kept pretty busy dancing with her friends. As chief bridesmaid and best man, she and Ron were expected to share a dance, but they kept it pretty short so things didn't get awkward. After finishing with Ron, Hermione danced with the other groomsmen and all the other Weasley men. While Ginny was dancing with Arthur, Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him back onto the dancefloor.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as they gently moved to the music. Harry's dancing had improved slightly over the years, but Hermione wasn't risking her feet by moving too much with Harry.

"I'm over the moon," Harry replied with a wide grin. "I just can't believe we've finally done it. We're finally married."

"I always knew the pair of you were destined to be together," Hermione said, trying to hide the envy in her voice. Even though she and Ron had been dancing around each other for as long as Harry and Ginny, their relationship never felt as solid as the one between Harry and Ginny, and their breakup had just confirmed that they weren't meant to be.

"You're going to find someone you know," Harry said quietly. "You and Ron weren't a good match."

"I know," Hermione agreed. "We should have just stayed friends."

"But you will find someone to make you happy," Harry continued. "I know that there's someone out there, who's perfect for you. Someone who can keep up with you intelligently and make your insides turn to jelly. You'll find someone, who you want to spend the rest of your life with. You just have to have faith."

"I'm sure I'll find someone, someday," Hermione replied.

"You never know, today might be the day," Harry retorted as they ended their dance and Ginny rushed back over to them.

"You don't mind if I steal my husband, do you?" Ginny asked, grinning like a maniac when she used the word husband.

"Go right ahead," Hermione said. "I need a break."

"Just remember you need to have faith," Harry called as he disappeared off with Ginny.

Hermione chuckled at Harry, and turning around she walked directly into the solid form of a very handsome wizard. Without looking up, she knew she'd yet again walked straight into Draco. Not only did she recognise the smart suit he was wearing, but she recognised the musky scent of his expensive aftershave.

"We must keep meeting like this," Draco said with a low chuckle as Hermione apologised to him. "I've heard of trying to sweep a person off their feet, but not literally."

"It'd take a lot more than me to knock you over," Hermione replied with a small smile. "I'm far too small to make an impact on you."

"You're not that small," Draco replied. Even with her heels, Hermione only came up to his shoulder, but it wasn't as if he towered above her. "So, since we're on the dancefloor, how about a dance?"

Draco offered his hand to Hermione, and after a moment's hesitation she took hold of it. Draco smoothly pulled Hermione into his arms and the pair began to move together. For a while neither of them said anything, both of them just enjoying how perfectly they fit together.

"I should let you get back to your date," Hermione said once the song had ended, although she made no move to leave the comfort of Draco's arms.

"I don't have a date," Draco replied, keeping hold of Hermione and moving again once the next song started.

"You attended a wedding alone?" Hermione questioned, looking up at the blond wizard. "Most people bring a plus one to something like this."

"You didn't," Draco replied.

"I'm a bridesmaid, it's slightly different for me," Hermione argued.

"I don't see why," Draco said. "If you'd been with someone, you would have brought them as your date."

"Is that why you didn't bring anyone?" Hermione asked. "Because you're single?"

"Yes." Draco nodded as he whirled Hermione round the floor, the pair moving perfectly to the music. "Bringing people to a wedding gives them the wrong message. I don't know any witch I could have brought with me that wouldn't have taken the invitation as an opportunity to think we were having a relationship. I would rather attend events like these alone. Besides, because I'm alone I've managed to grab a dance with the sexiest witch in the room."

"Oh, and who might that be?" Hermione teasingly asked as her cheeks grew heated.

"Take a wild guess," Draco purred, dipping his head and speaking directly into Hermione's ear.

Hermione couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of Draco's hot breath so close to her. Her reaction caused Draco to chuckle, and pulling her even closer the pair continued to dance. Nearly ten minutes later, the pair made their way from the dancefloor and grabbed some champagne.

"Are you staying for the party tonight?" Hermione asked as she sipped her champagne.

"I wouldn't miss it," Draco replied, his eyes staring intently at Hermione. "Something tells me it's going to be a lot of fun."

"Let's hope so," Hermione said.

Knocking back the remainder of her champagne, she said goodbye to Draco and disappeared off into the crowds to mingle. If she didn't get away from him, she was worried in case she did something stupid and kissed him. No doubt kissing Draco would be a lot of fun, and it was something she really wanted to do, but doing it in the middle of the reception wouldn't be wise. There was a time and a place for such things, and right now wasn't the time or the place.

* * *

Hermione considered her two options of clothing for the evening celebration. She'd brought a couple of options, as how she dressed depended very much on how she felt. The dress she'd pretty much decided upon before the wedding was a demure deep blue number. It was a very nice dress that ended just below her knees, but it certainly wasn't sexy. However, on impulse when she was packing she'd thrown in a short silver dress with sapphire dragon patterns down one side. She hadn't honestly thought she was going to wear the dress as it clung to her body, showing off her every asset, but she was now seriously considering it. The silver dress seemed like a much better option considering the gorgeous blond wizard who'd been flirting with her earlier.

Luckily Hermione's choice of underwear and accessories for the evening worked with both dresses so she had no problem when she went with the silver dress. After sliding into her skimpy underwear, Hermione turned her attention to her hair and make-up. She never wore much make-up, and didn't change her style as she applied a light covering that was virtually unnoticeable. However, she did use a slightly darker lip gloss, making her lips stand out with their glossy finish. As for her hair, it was shorter and more manageable than her school days so she just decided to brush it and leave it hanging as a glossy, wavy mane of brunette hair. Once she'd finished with her hair and make-up, she slipped on the dress, added a pair of deep blue heels and added the few bits of blue and silver jewellery she was planning on wearing.

Taking one final look in the mirror, and being really pleased with what she saw, Hermione made sure she had everything in her small evening bag before leaving her hotel room and heading downstairs for the evening. Like the majority of the wedding party, she was staying at the hotel that evening so she didn't have to worry about how late she stayed up, or how much she had to drink.

The evening party was being held in one of the back rooms of the hotel, which also led off into the gardens. Unlike the more formal reception of that afternoon, fun was the name of the game and loud music blared as people danced, drank and generally just had fun. Of course most of the older guests were absent from the party, with the likes of Molly and Arthur babysitting for Bill and Fleur. Andromeda had also headed off home with Teddy, while the likes of Kingsley, McGonagall and the other older members of the Order, had also departed after the reception.

When Hermione entered the lively room, she soon realised that there was no sign of Percy either. Even though he wasn't that old, he certainly acted like it, and Hermione wasn't totally surprised that he wasn't anywhere in sight. Luckily Ginny's other brothers weren't so boring and the rest of the Weasley clan were already present and having a good time.

"Wow, Hermione. You look hot," Charlie whistled appreciatively when Hermione headed over to where Harry and Ginny were sitting with her family.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, her confidence shooting up an extra couple of notches with the way Charlie continued to look hungrily at her.

Despite herself, Hermione felt a warm glow of smugness when Ron's eyes scanned appreciatively over her curves. Even though he was sitting next to Parvati, who always looked gorgeous, it made her feel good that he was checking her out. To be honest Ron had always made her feel more attractive then she knew she was, but she was slightly insecure now that he was with a witch that was much more beautiful than her. It was nice to know that even though he was with Parvati, that he still noticed her.

"That is some dress," George added with a lecherous smirk. "Are you wearing it for anyone special?"

"In case you haven't noticed George, I'm single," Hermione replied as she slid onto a chair next to Ginny, who was looking radiant in a stunning red and black dress.

"I think he means Malfoy," Ginny said with a laugh. "We all noticed you flirting with him at the reception."

"We were dancing," Hermione replied.

"You didn't dance with me like that," Charlie retorted.

"Nor me," Harry added with a mischievous smirk. "You were pressed very close to Draco."

"We were just dancing," Hermione argued.

"Very intimate dancing," George muttered. "It looked very much like a prelude of what was to come."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"You and him doing the horizontal tango," Angelina said, shooting Hermione a wicked smile. "Naked."

"You lot are impossible," Hermione tutted as she shook her head. "I'm going for a drink. I'll see you guys later."

As she got up and left her friends, Hermione vaguely heard George suggest they take bets on how long it would take for her to leave with Draco. Even though Hermione was hoping to see the sexy blond wizard again and have a good time she wasn't sure about leaving with him. Flirting was one thing, but doing anything else was another matter altogether.

After grabbing a drink, Hermione mingled, taking the chance to catch up with her other friends. After half an hour she still hadn't seen Draco and was beginning to wonder if he was still coming to the party. However, she was still having fun and was determined not to let Draco's no-show ruin her party. Eventually, Hermione ended up back at the table Harry and Ginny had claimed as theirs.

She was sitting at the table by herself, when she felt a presence sliding into the seat beside her. Thinking it was one of her friends, Hermione turned to the side and got a surprise when she found Draco sitting next to her. He'd changed out of his suit and was now wearing a pair of dark trousers and an emerald green shirt with the top few buttons open slightly.

"I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind about coming," Hermione said.

"I'm still hoping to do that tonight," Draco replied with a wink.

Hermione blushed at the implication as she gently shook her head. "You're incorrigible."

"I try," Draco said with a smile. "So Granger, do you fancy another dance?"

Hermione looked to where the dancefloor was full of gyrating witches and wizards and frowned slightly. Dancing at the reception had been very different and pretty formal, whereas dancing here was much more uninhibited.

"Come on, live a little," Draco urged as he got up and offered Hermione his hand. "I won't bite. Well, not unless you want me to."

With a chuckle, Hermione took hold of Draco's hand and let him pull her to her feet. When he did, his eyes widened and he licked his lips appreciatively as he took in what Hermione was wearing.

"Nice dress," he said in a gruff voice as he led Hermione onto the dancefloor and pulled her flush against him. "It's very sexy."

"Thanks," Hermione replied. "I hoped you would like it."

"I do," Draco confirmed as his hands skimmed over her back and down towards her backside.

"Hands," Hermione warned with a laugh as she pulled Draco's hand back above her waist.

"Spoil sport," Draco muttered in Hermione's ear.

Laughing happily, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as they moved to the music. Dancing together this time was definitely more intimate and it wasn't long before Hermione could feel just how she was affecting Draco. When she felt the hard ridge of his erection pressing against her, she looked up at him and found him watching her intently.

"Do you fancy a bit of fresh air?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, and taking hold of his hand she led him from the dancefloor and over towards the doors that led to the gardens. In silence they emerged into the glittering moonlight. With the party in full effect the gardens were lit up with enchanted fireflies, meaning they didn't have to worry about getting lost in the dark.

"Come on," Draco said, taking the lead and tugging on Hermione's hand.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as Draco led her across the perfectly manicured lawn.

"Somewhere quiet," Draco replied.

The couple walked until they reached a rose maze that stood near the bottom of the garden. Hermione knew there was a secluded gazebo in the centre of the maze, but since she'd never ventured inside she wasn't sure what exactly it looked like. Draco quickly took the lead into the maze, pulling Hermione along behind him.

"We better not get lost," Hermione said with a laugh as she happily followed Draco into the maze.

"Trust me, I have an excellent sense of direction," Draco boasted.

Ten minutes later, Draco's boasts of having a good sense of direction had fallen flat. The pair were wandering around the maze with no idea how to get to the centre. The longer they walked, the more frustrated Draco was getting and the funnier Hermione was finding it. Trailing along behind a grumbling Draco, Hermione pulled the blond to a stop.

"Let's just give up," She suggested. "We're not going to find the centre."

"I guess not," Draco admitted with a sigh. "I just thought it would be nice and peaceful."

"It's peaceful here," Hermione replied quietly. "We're all alone in this maze."

"Now, that's true," Draco muttered, backing Hermione up against one of the rose bushes.

The second Hermione's back hit the bushes they parted, revealing the gazebo they'd been searching for. Luckily Draco was close enough to grab Hermione before she want stumbling to the floor. Turning to look at the sight in front of them the pair burst out laughing as they made their way to the gazebo.

"How long do you think we've been circling it?" Hermione asked as they settled down on the bench inside the gazebo.

Instead of replying, Draco pulled Hermione towards him and slanted his lips over hers. With a contented moan, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco as she hungrily kissed him back. Plunging his hand into Hermione's hair, Draco pulled the brunette witch even closer as his tongue slipped inside the warm cavern of her mouth. Hermione let out a second contented moan as Draco's tongue caressed hers while the hand not in her hair ran up her side and settled under her breast.

"I don't normally do stuff like this," Hermione gasped as the pair finally parted for air. "I'm normally a good girl."

"I bet you're very good," Draco replied huskily.

"If you're lucky, you'll find out," Hermione whispered, before reconnecting their lips.

Still kissing passionately, Hermione manoeuvred herself so she was sitting on Draco's lap. The second she was settled on him she let out a loud groan as she felt his hard erection pressed right against her. The couple continued to kiss for several more minutes, before once again breaking for much needed air.

"I want you, Hermione," Draco panted, looking up at the beautiful witch on his lap.

"Then take me," Hermione ordered, making the decision to be wild and spontaneous.

With an appreciative groan, Draco captured her lips yet again as his hands slid the silver material of her dress up her thighs. When Draco's fingers grazed her through the flimsy material of her knickers, Hermione growled quietly as she rocked against him. Turning her attention to Draco, she hastily unbuttoned his shirt and ran her fingers down his toned torso. In retaliation, Draco slid the straps of Hermione's dress down her arms and expertly flicked open her strapless bra.

Hermione moaned happily when Draco's mouth latched onto one of her breasts, while his warm hand kneaded the other. Shakily she groped for her bag and found her wand. Casting a contraceptive charm on the pair of them, she returned her wand to her bag and refocused her attention on Draco. While Draco lost himself in fondling Hermione's breasts, she squeezed her hand in between them and dragged the zipper down on Draco's trousers. When her hand plunged inside Draco's trousers and brushed against his boxers, Draco let out his own appreciate moan as his eyes briefly closed.

"Enough teasing," Hermione whispered as one of Draco's hand returned to between her legs and resumed it's gentle teasing through her knickers. "I want you inside me."

In order to facilitate her request, Hermione raised herself off Draco and watched with growing desire as he shoved his trousers down enough to reveal his large erection.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked cockily as Hermione blatantly stared at his goods.

"Very much so," Hermione replied, running her tongue over her lips.

Sliding her flimsy knickers down her legs, Hermione noticed Draco's attention had been captured by her own lower regions. His grey eyes lapped her up appreciatively and Hermione felt herself growing ever more desperate to have him inside her. Luckily her underwear was the last barrier stopping them from being together, and she sank down onto him with a guttural moan.

"You're perfect," Draco gasped as he held onto Hermione's hips as she settled herself.

"I haven't even done anything yet," Hermione said with a chuckle.

The vibrations of Hermione's laugh, sent shock waves through the pair of them and it spurred them into activity. Re-joining their lips yet again, the pair began to move together as though they'd done it numerous times before. Every movement sent shock waves of pleasure ricocheting through the pair of them and their mouths hungrily devoured each other as their passion grew. With the summer breeze barely bothering them, the pair revelled in each other's touch as their orgasms built.

"Be a good girl and come for me, Hermione," Draco whispered seductively, his fingers slipping down to tease her where they were joined.

With a loud cry, Hermione threw her head back as her orgasm shook her entire body. Draco let out a cry of his own as the feeling of Hermione climaxing around him, brought him to his own end. Breathing heavily the pair remained wrapped in each other's arms as they recovered from their exertions.

"That was amazing," Draco said, dropping a gentle kiss to Hermione's bare shoulder.

"It was," Hermione agreed as she smiled tentatively at Draco. "What happens now?"

"It just so happens I booked a room for the night," Draco answered with a smirk. "And it has a very large bed. How do you fancy keeping me company?"

"That sounds like the perfect way to end the day," Hermione replied.

Sharing a long, lingering kiss the couple finally extracted themselves from one another and pulled on their clothes. Making sure they looked presentable, they then spent another ten minutes finding their way out of the maze before returning to the party.

Of course the second they emerged from the gardens, Hermione's friends threw knowing looks her way. Hermione ignored her friends, and instead spent the rest of the evening dancing and talking to Draco. When it came time to leave for the night, she accompanied Draco back to his room and the pair carried on where they'd left off in the rose maze.

As she fell asleep in Draco's arms, Hermione wondered what sort of future they would have, or if they would even have one. However, she vowed to enjoy the journey whatever the ending. Even if their relationship was just a bit of fun, she would enjoy every last second of it. What she didn't know was Harry and Ginny's wedding had led her to her perfect man. The man she would later marry and have a family with. It turned out that Harry had been right, and she would meet the person she was destined to be with at his wedding. It was just that no-one would have ever thought that the perfect man for Hermione Granger would be Draco Malfoy.

 **The End.**


End file.
